1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus which extends a STOP sign on the driver's side of a school bus. It is designed to work in conjunction with the existing STOP sign, swinging to an outstretched position to nearly the center to the adjoining lane where the bus is stopped. The Stop Safety Breakaway Arm Extension is an auxiliary device designed to assist other vehicle drivers in becoming aware that the school bus has stopped to load or discharge passengers. The invention works in conjunction with the existing bus STOP sign mechanism, or could work independently thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
School buses serve to pick up or discharge children attending a school at various points along a route running through the community in which the school is located. As a safety measure, school buses have for many years been equipped with a stop sign mechanism, either manually or automatically controlled. This mechanism is engaged through a hinged connection that allows the sign to be folded against the body of the bus when the bus is not stopped for passenger entry or egress through a door. The basic requirements are defined in a Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J1133. The bus stop sign mechanism acts to swing out the stop sign from its normally retracted position against the side of the bus to an outstretched position, providing a signal alerting drivers of nearby vehicles that children are entering or leaving a bus.
The current octagonal bus STOP sign has a hinge plate mounted on the bus to which the STOP sign is usually mounted with 4 bolts or studs. This hinge plate allows the STOP sign to swing out perpendicular to the side of the bus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,384,689 and 3,094,683 are illustrative of manually-operated school bus sign devices, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,529 discloses a hydraulically operated school bus sign. There are also motor operated, vacuum operated, air pressure operated school bus signs either deployed manually or automatically when the door is opened. One Prior art hinge is shown in FIG. 17.
One practical drawback of any of these units is that many drivers ignore or do not see them. What is needed is a device or mechanism to work in conjunction with the existing STOP sign to heighten the awareness of other drivers of the bus driver's intention to stop and load or discharge passengers. Currently, the vehicle which they want to stop can continue with no significant warning or repercussions. Thus, a child can either cross into the path of a moving vehicle while entering or exiting from a school bus. The current school bus configuration with STOP sign extended offers little or no protection to the child and no physical deterrent or barrier to the driver approaching the stopped school bus.
A structural drawback to the original art design school bus STOP sign mechanism is that it is not strong enough, nor does it have sufficient quality bearing hinge points to allow for a heavier, stronger arm to extend out without redesigning and providing additional support at both the top and bottom of the arm.
The major drawback to the current stop sign is that it signals to a child that it is now safe to cross a street, when indeed it is not, and a vehicle can readily pass the stopped school bus and hit the child either injuring or killing the individual.